Kangaskhan and Trouble
by dairu123
Summary: Kangaskhan falls for her adorable human trainer. Rated M for mature content
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: If you are under 18 or you are offended by pokemon/human relationships then do not read further. I do not own pokemon in any way. I wish though.

Author's notes: This story was requested an I accepted to write it because I have not seen many Kangaskhan stories. So enjoy and I apologize for any grammar mistakes. When Kangaskhan talks just imagine what she says and Sanako will answer her. She can understand what she says.

Chapter 1: Father's worry

My name is Sanako Inika. I am a fifteen-year-old male human and I have been a trainer for four years. I left my hometown Oreburgh City in Shinnoh. I have caught many pokemon on my journey. Currently I have six pokemon. My first is my female Grotle, then my, others are Glaceon (male), Zangoose (male), Serviper (female), Kricketune (Female), and finally is my female Kangaskhan. I have only one badge to go and that last badge is in Sunyshore City. I am currently at the pokemon center in Snowpoint City after receiving my Seventh badge. My Kangaskhan does not like her pokeball and I sometimes ride on her back. I half to say she sure have kept me out of trouble and I do not know how I would repay her or my father. My father gave me Kangaskhan to keep me out of trouble but it does not help that trouble is in me. Kangaskhan is my fathers favorite pokemon and I think it was because she was a runt. Even as an adult, Kangaskhan only is six feet tall. Nonetheless She has kept me out of trouble. Let me explain from the start.

Flash Back: Four years ago in Oreburgh City.

Today is the day before my eleventh birthday and I become a trainer. I awoke to the sound of my pokeball shaped alarm clock on the small table next to my bed. I groaned as I slammed the snooze button. I then heard my dad yell, "Sanako, Breakfast is ready."

I took a deep breath as I held my eyes closed. I lazily stumbled to my feet as I made my way to the closet. I changed into blue jeans and a black shirt. I put a green jacket on with a masterball picture on the back. I rushed downstairs to see my dad with his Kangaskhan hungrily eating. I sat down next to Kangaskhan and said, "Good morning Kangaskhan."

Kangaskhan swallowed her poke chow and replied, "Kanga."

I grabbed a plate and piled it up with bacon, grits, and biscuits. I hungrily ate as my dad sat down next to me. I heard him sigh and say, "Sanako you have been in so much trouble over the years and I don't know how you could possibly be a trainer."

I licked my now bare plate as I replied, "You can't stop me from becoming a trainer."

Dad chuckled, "Of coarse I cant."

I wiped off my mouth with my sleeve and ran out the room yelling, "See you later."

I heard dad yell, "See you Sanako."

I waved back as I opened the front door. As I ran out, I collided with Zaina, Our neighbor. I helped her up and said, "Sorry Zaina."

Zaina wiped herself off and said, "You better watch where you are going."

I smiled as I slipped by her and started to run. I yelled back waving, "Ok Zaina I will see ya later."

I only had an hour to meet the professor from Shinnoh that visited Oreburgh to give me my first pokemon. I could not wait to get a Turtwig, Chimchar, or Piplup. I was to meet him at the pokemon center. I ran panting to the center and entered. I did not see the professor so I asked Nurse Joy, "Where is the professor to give me my first pokemon?"

Nurse Joy smiled, "He isn't here yet."

I sighed as I sat in the lobby waiting. Several minutes passed and being the troublemaker that I am, I became impatient. I got up and yelled, "I will just go find him."

I ran out and I heard Nurse Joy, "That is what you get for coming early."

I ignored her as I ran. I checked the poke mart then by the mines. I could not find him anywhere. I ran into a man and we fell to the ground as I yelled, "Hey watch where ya are."

I was cut short as I realized it was the Professor. I helped him up saying, "I am so sorry."

The professor dusted himself off and he said, "If you want to become a trainer then you are going to need patience."

I laughed, "Why wait for something when you can hurry it up?"

The Professor frowned and then I asked, "How did you know I was the on wanting to become a trainer?"

The Professor sighed, "Well your father and me go way back."

I smiled as I then yelled, "Ok I am ready for my pokemon."

The Professor frowned again as he said, "No I don't think you deserve a pokemon."

I was confused and I angrily hissed, "And why the hell not?"

The Professor started to walk off as he said, "You are too impatient and your manners are despicable."

I grabbed his lab coat and asked as I let out a breath, "How can I prove I am good enough?"

The Professor pushed my hand off his coat and stood there silent. After a moment or two he then spoke, "I don't know but we will talk more tonight."

I was confused again, "Why tonight?"

The professor looked at me and answered, "Your father has asked me to have dinner at your house tonight."

I watched him walk off and I stood there thinking, (How can I prove myself?)

I started to walk slowly home as it hit me, "I know, I can battle him."

I then heard a female voice behind me, "And where are you going to get a pokemon?"

I turned around and looked, "Kuri, Hey."

Kuri smiled as she walked up to me and asked, "You got yourself into trouble again didn't you?"

I blushed as I looked away, "Yea, so?"

Kuri laughed as she said, "Well why don't you simply apologize?"

I laughed loudly as I replied, "I don't think a weak apology will do anything."

Kuri frowned, "An apology can be much better than making the situation worse."

I ignored her and walked away. She hit me on the head and she yelled, "You never listen twerp."

I held my head in pain, "Why did you do that?"

Kuri sighed, "You are hopeless."

Current day: on route 216

The sky began to grow dim as I rod Kangaskhan's back. I then yawned and she stopped, "Kanga Kangaskhan."

I climbed off her back as I replied, "Ok your right, we will sleep here for the night."

It snow was cold but was nothing I was not used to. I started a fire and looked at Kangaskhan, "We have come a long way since my dad gave you to me."

Kangaskhan looked at me and back at the fire. I looked over Kangaskhan's magnificent female body. I blushed when Kangaskhan looked up at me and I quickly looked away. I put my hand on the back of my head as I said the first thing that came to mind, "Great weather we are having."

I could see a drop of sweat run down the side of her face as she shook her head. I felt so embraced at how stupid I was acting. I never acted this way before. I could feel a bulge in my pants so I crossed my arms to hide it. Kangaskhan looked at me and I acted as if I was cold. I lay down in my sleeping bag and Kangaskhan laid down next to me and fell asleep.

Flash Back: At home

I had asked Kuri to join us and we walked into my front door after playing awhile with Kuri's pokemon. She was a pokemon trainer too. We were greeted by the smell of dinner cooking. I yelled, "I'm home."

Kangaskhan ran into the living room and pinned me onto my back licking my face. I laughed as I yelled, "That tickles."

Dad laughed as he looked into the living room, "Ok that's enough, its time for dinner."

Kangaskhan got off me and we sat at the table with many different foods. I gulped down all I could and I heard the professor say, "Well your manners aren't any better at home."

I looked at him as my dad then said, "Son I talked the professor to let you have a pokemon, But you must take Kangaskhan with you."

Kangaskhan looked at me as I looked back and I said, "Dang dad, Kangaskhan wont let me do anything fun."

Dad smiled as he laughed, "Yea and that fun is usually trouble."

I growled as Kuri put her hand on my shoulder, "Sanako, You need to learn that others are affected by your troublesome attitude."

I settled down as I started to eat. I was pouting knowing my dad defeated me. The professor then asked, "So which one would you like?"

I looked up as the professor put three balls on the table. I did not really care so I closed my eyes and picked one. Kuri hit me in the head as she said, "You should care more about which you pick."

I rubbed my head as I stood up, "I choose you"

The ball opened with a flash of red and Turtwig formed in front of me. I smiled as I bent down on my knees and said, "Hey there Turtwig."

Turtwig bit me on the nose and I yelled. Everyone laughed as I ran around yelling, "Get him off."

The professor stood up and gently held onto Turtwig and said, "Please let go."

Turtwig released my red pounding nose and I panted, "Wow his bite really hurts."

Then the professor said, "He is a she."

I replied, "Oh"

I held up the pokeball and said, "Return."

Turtwig returned and I yawned, "I am going to bed."

I ran upstairs and plopped onto my bed.

-*-

Current day: on route 216 next day.

I awoke the next day cuddled up next to Kangaskhan and she awoke. She smiled at me and stood up. We started to walk and we entered Mt. Coronet. I looked around the dark cave as I said, "Kangaskhan use flash."

The cave lit up and we could see perfectly. Kangaskhan was walking next to me and I heard her ask, "Kangaskhan."

I answered, "Kangaskhan I don't know what I will do after the last badge and elite 4."

The cave was cold with ice dripping from the ceiling. You could hear every sound of the water dropping to the floor. It was warmer in the cave than outside. The cave was huge but I have been through it before on the way to Snowpoint. We made our way through and it took a long time. We kept walking and a Geodude stopped us yelling, "Geo Geo."

I smiled as I yelled, "Kangaskhan use Megapunch."

Kangaskhan hit Geodude and the Cave rocked with the echo of the hit. Geodude fled after recovering from the punch. The cave shook as the Stalactites from the roof of the cave began to fall. I yelled, "Kangaskhan run."

We ran through the cave dodging sharp fragments of rock. I tripped on a stalagmite on the ground and fell. I yelled in pain. Kangaskhan ran back as she used Megapunch to destroy a falling stalactite from killing me. I yelled, "Kangaskhan run"

She didn't listen as she picked me up and started to run. I was under her arm looking behind her. Rocks falling all around. Light surrounded us as we exited the cave and came out on route 208. I panted, "Thanks Kangaskhan."

Kangaskhan smiled as she laid me down.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: If you are under 18 or you are offended by pokemon/human relationships then do not read further. I do not own pokemon in any way. I wish though. **

**Chapter 2: Fear in the past**

**Flash Back: My eleventh birthday**

**I awoke to Kangaskhan gently sitting on my bed. I opened my eyes slowly and looked at her smile. I got up and just wore what I did yesterday. I rushed downstairs and my dad yelled, "Surprise."**

**I looked around and asked, "Is it just you?"**

**My dad smiled and he asked, "Am I not enough?"**

**I laughed as I sat down. My dad looked at me and said, "You know that I gave you Kangaskhan and I didn't just give her to you just to keep you out of trouble."**

**I looked at him curiously, "What other reason did you have?"**

**My dad leaned forward and replied, "You and Kangaskhan have a rare relationship and I think you two belong together."**

**Dad leaned back as Kangaskhan interrupted us by sitting down and she said, "Kanga"**

**I looked at Kangaskhan as she sat down. Dad then turned to Kangaskhan and said, "Kangaskhan you take care of my son ok"**

**Kangaskhan nodded her head as she said, "Kangask"**

**I then left for my first badge. It was not far since the first gym was in Oreburgh and I lived their. I ran to the gym and Kangaskhan running beside me. We came to the building and I looked it over. Kangaskhan asked, "Kanga?"**

**I looked at her and replied, "Its just I have never been in their except to help out the gym leader clean or something for extra money."**

**I slowly pushed the doors opened and went in. Roark was playing with Geodude in the gym and I walked up to him. The gym looked like rock and the white arena painted on the floor showed the battlefield. I then started to say, "Umm Roark"**

**Roark returned Geodude and interrupted me, "Sanako, I bet you are here to get your first badge."**

**I smiled as I said, "Yes."**

**I ran to my spot and Kangaskhan put her hand on my shoulder, "Kangaskhan."**

**I looked at her and grabbed Turtwig's ball, "Kangaskhan I will use you last, go Turtwig."**

**Turtwig landed on the floor and Roark yelled, "Geodude go."**

**A referee stood on the sidelines and he yelled, "The challenger is the only one able to change pokemon during battle. Go."**

**I then yelled, "Turtwig use tackle."**

**Turtwig rushed Geodude and Roark yelled, "Dodge."**

**Geodude fell to the ground with a hard thud after the attack and it quickly flew back up. Roark yelled his attack, "Geodude use defense curl."**

**Geodude curled up and his rock body hardened. Then I yelled, "Turtwig use tackle one more time."**

**Turtwig threw her body at Geodude. Geodude fell back but recovered once again. Roark yelled, "Sanako this is your first battle isn't it?"**

**I blushed a little, "Is it that obvious?"**

**Roark laughed, "No but tackle wont do much against Geodude."**

**I growled out my next attack, "Turtwig use razor leaf."**

**Turtwig shot leaves but they landed on the ground a foot in front of Turtwig. Roark yelled, "Geodude use rock throw."**

**Geodude threw rocks and I yelled, "Dodge."**

**Turtwig dodged the rocks and panted as she waited for my command, "Turtwig use Razor leaf one more time."**

**Turtwig shot leaves at Geodude and it fell to the ground crying, "Geo"**

**Swirls formed in Geodude's eyes and the referee yelled, "Geodude is unable to battle."**

**Roark returned Geodude and yelled, "I choose you, Onyx."**

**A large snake like rock pokemon formed on the field and it roared. Roark yelled, "Onyx use Screech."**

**Turtwig covered her ears as the loud shrill of sound blasted through the echo of the gym. As the screech subsided I yelled, "Turtwig use razor leaf."**

**This time the leaves failed again and Roark countered, "Onyx finish with rock throw."**

**Onyx tossed rocks with its tail and Turtwig was pummeled, "Turtwig is unable to battle."**

**I returned Turtwig, "Kangaskhan your turn."**

**Current day: on route 212**

**It is pouring rain and Kangaskhan and I were running toward Pastoria City to get out of the rain. I have been in Pastoria before when I received my fourth badge. The road was damp but it wasn't mud. It was fairly easy to run. Kangaskhan kept up with my running and we were soaked. We saw Pastoria city in the distance. We entered the city and ran to the pokemon center. Nurse Joy greeted Kangaskhan and me. She healed my pokemon and Kangaskhan followed Nurse Joy. Therefore, I went to the public shower in the pokemon center to clean. I entered the male public shower and one other male was in their with his Flygon. He was washing him with soap. I turned on the water of the shower and warm water rushed down my body. I sighed in relief as the coldness that the rain left my body. The kid showering next to me said, "Hey, I'm Joi."**

**I shook his hand and greeted myself, "Hi, my name is Sanako."**

**Joi washed the soap out of his hair and he asked, "Are you a trainer?"**

**I replied, "Yea."**

**Joi smiled as he excitedly asked, "How about a battle after the rain stops?"**

**I laughed, "Sure why not."**

**I washed out all the soap off my body and dried myself off. I went to the lobby and Kangaskhan was sitting in the lobby. I walked up to her and she seemed to be staring off into space. I placed my hand on her and said, "Kangas."**

**Kangaskhan jumped knocking my down and she quickly helped me up saying, "Kangas Kanga."**

**I stood up and replied, "I'm ok Kangaskhan. What were you thinking about just now?"**

**Kangaskhan blushed and Nurse Joy came up behind me and asked, "Will you be staying the night?"**

**I turned around and answered, "Yea."**

**Nurse Joy pointed to the hallway next to the pokemon center counter and said, "You will have a room alone and it is the third door on the right."**

**I walked to the room and Kangaskhan followed. The doors had numbers on the doors. "1…2…3, Here we are."**

**I opened the door and saw two bunk beds and a small drawer in between them in front of a window with Blue curtains with little Butterfree and Beautiflys. I laid my rucksack down, sat on the bed, and stretched my arms over my head. Kangaskhan sat on the other bed and she started to stare. I then asked, "What is it Kangaskhan?"**

**She blushed again and I asked, "You are acting funny, are you sick?"**

**Kangaskhan still blushing shook her head. I stood up and placed my hand on her head, "You seem fine."**

**Kangaskhan lay down and I sat on my bed looking at her as I thought, (I wonder if Kangaskhan is ok?)**

**I laid on my back just staring off into space daydreaming.**

**Flash back: Kangaskhan's turn to battle**

**I returned Turtwig, "Kangaskhan your turn."**

**Kangaskhan ran onto the field and I thought, (Since my dad trained Kangaskhan this should be easy.)**

**I then yelled, "Kangaskhan use Aqua tail."**

**Water formed on her tail as she attacked Onyx. Onyx fell to the ground and Roark's face was shocked when the referee yelled, "Onyx is unable to battle."**

**I smiled as Roark called his last pokemon, "I choose you Cranidos."**

**Cranidos scratched the ground with his feet and Roark yelled, "Cranidos use Headbutt."**

**I yelled, "Dodge."**

**Kangaskhan just stood there as Cranidos bounced of her chest. I then yelled, "Use Fire punch."**

**Kangaskhan's fist flared in fire as she hit the Cranidos and sent it flying. Cranidos stumbled back to its feet and Roark yelled, "Use Slam."**

**Cranidos ran at Kangaskhan and I yelled, "Use Aqua tail again."**

**Kangaskhan twirled her body as her tail slammed into Cranidos sending him flying in a wall. The referee yelled, "Cranidos is unable to battle, Kangaskhan is the winner."**

**I walked up to Kangaskhan and hugged her saying, "You were awesome."**

**Kangaskhan smiled as she roared, "Kangaskhan."**

**Roark returned Cranidos, walked up to me, and said with his hand out, "Sanako this is yours."**

**I grabbed the badge and smiled, "I have my first badge."**

**Current day: the next day at the pokemon center in Pastoria city****. **

**I awoke first as I looked around the room. The morning sun shining through the window. Kangaskhan was still asleep and I decided to let her rest. I stood up and left the room. The rain had stopped and Joi was in the lobby. I walked up to him and said, "Good morning."**

**Joi smiled, "Good morning."**

**Joi then asked, "Are you ready for a battle?"**

**I smiled as I answered, "Sure."**

**We headed outside and I yelled to him, "I only have five pokemon since Kangaskhan is still asleep."**

**Joi yelled, "Let's just have a one on one battle."**

**I agreed and I threw my pokeball, "I choose you Kricketune."**

**Kricketune formed and Joi chose his Flareon. I yelled out first, "Kricketune use Night slash."**

**Kricketune threw a purple blade from his claw and Joi yelled, "Flareon use Fire blast."**

**Flareon shot fire, which collided with Night slash and exploded. Dust covered the field and I yelled, "Kricketune use silver wind."**

**Kricketune form wind and it swooshed away the smoke. I then yelled, "Use x-scissor."**

**Kricketune flew at Flareon and Joi yelled, "Use Fire fang Flareon."**

**Flareon bit Kricketune's claw as it tried to cut Flareon. I growled as I yelled, "Kricketune use sing."**

**I covered my ears and so did Joi. Flareon slowly fell asleep as it let go of Kricketune's claw. Joi sighed as he returned Flareon and yelled, "That was a good battle."**

**I smiled and then Kangaskhan walked out of the center and said, "Kanga."**

**I looked at her rubbing her eyes and asked, "Have a good sleep?"**

**Kangaskhan shook her head, I waved good-bye to Joi, and we headed for route 213. I started to daydream as we walked. **

**Flash back: After the fourth badge in Pastoria city.**

**I had just beaten the Fourth gym in Pastoria city and I went to the pokemon center to heal. Since my first badge, I have caught Zangoose, Seviper, and Kricketune. I also had an egg with me. Kangaskhan kept the egg in her pouch, her face seemed to be red, and she seemed to be tired. We entered the pokemon center and I looked at Kangaskhan, "You seem sick."**

**I put my hand on her head and she was burning up. I took the egg from her pouch and said, "Go with Nurse Joy."**

**Nurse Joy and Chansey took my pokemon and Kangaskhan and I took a room. I rested on the bed waiting for Kangaskhan. I sighed as I thought, (I hope she is ok)**

**Nurse Joy knocked and I answered by opening the door. Nurse Joy then said, "Your Kangaskhan is sick."**

**My heart skipped a beat as I finally asked, "Is she ok?"**

**Nurse Joy frowned, "I don't know yet."**

**I frowned as sadness struck, "Can I see her?"**

**Nurse Joy answered, "Yea follow me."**

**I followed her into a pokemon room and Kangaskhan was lying on a bed. A blanket covered Kangaskhan and several other pokemon were in the big room. I placed my hand on Kangaskhan's face as she opened her eyes. She weakly smiled as I asked, "How are ya feeling?"**

**She did not answer as she fell asleep. Joy then put her hand on my shoulder, "You should stay at the center till she is better."**

**I agreed and sat next to Kangaskhan in a chair. I held onto Kangaskhan's hand and I must have fallen asleep. Nurse Joy shook my shoulder as I snapped awake. She then said, "I need to give Kangaskhan medicine and I need you to leave to get some air so you don't get too upset about her."**

**I stood up and left the room. I barely kept myself from crying as I left the Center. I walked around and sat down on a bench. Someone sat down next to me and she asked, "Are you ok Sanako?"**

**I looked up at her and said, "Hi Kuri"**

**Kuri put her hand on my back and I explained, "Kangaskhan is sick."**

**Kuri kissed me on the cheek as she pulled me into a hug and she whispered, "It will be ok."**

**I could not hold it anymore; I started to cry and held Kuri tight. Kuri seemed calmed as she rubbed my back as she held me. I pulled away and wiped the tears. Kuri sighed, "Trouble always seems to find you Sanako."**

**I frowned again. I then mumbled, "Then I guess I should just leave Kangaskhan with you or something."**

**Kuri hit me in the back of the head, as she yelled, "No, You can't give up."**

**I looked at her shocked and I asked, "Well I am trouble and Kangaskhan is paying for it."**

**Kuri frowned as she said, "Sanako Kangaskhan loves you but it isn't your fault that she is sick."**

**I just looked at the ground as I stood up, "I am going back to the center."**

**Kuri followed me as she followed me. I made it to the center and went to the room I stayed in and fell asleep. Kuri went to see Kangaskhan. Kangaskhan was sleeping and Kuri asked, "Nurse Joy how is Kangaskhan?"**

**Joy smiled as she said, "I think she will be better in the morning."**

**Kuri sighed in relief as she rushed to my room and shook me awake. I awoke and Kuri yelled, "Kangaskhan is going to be ok."**

**I hugged her again and sighed, "Really?"**

**Kuri answered, "Yea."**

**I stood up and headed to Kangaskhan's room. When I got their I saw Kangaskhan drinking some water. I hugged her and I seemed to have scared her a little. She licked my face as she hugged back. Kuri watched us, and she smiled.**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: If you are under 18 or you are offended by pokemon/human relationships then do not read further. I do not own pokemon in any way. I wish though.

Author's notes: this chapter finally has some sex in it. Here is a tip; a bazaar is a market place.

Chapter 3: Last Badge, New Love

Current day: Sunyshore city

We finally made it to Sunyshore and we were beat. We walked into the pokemon center and handed the Nurse my pokemon. Kangaskhan refused to go, "Kangaskhan you need a check up."

Kangaskhan turned her head. I sighed as I said, "Fine be that way."

I then turned to Joy and asked, "Can I have a room for the night?"

Nurse Joy smiled as she said, "The first room on your right."

It was dark outside so Kangaskhan and I went to the room to rest. I sat on the bed and looked at Kangaskhan. She seemed to be out of breath and I asked worriedly, "Are you ok?"

Kangaskhan blushed as she looked away. I was confused but I needed to know if she was feeling sick. I stood up and placed my hand on her head. She slapped my hand and I yelped, "Ouch"

Kangaskhan looked scared as she said, "Kanga Kanga Kanga."

I looked at her as I smiled, "I'm ok Kanga."

Kangaskhan was blushing. I sat down on my bed again and I then said, "Kangaskhan you know I will do anything for you and that you can tell me anything."

Kangaskhan looked in my eyes, apparently left speechless. She slowly stood up and stood in front of me. She just stood their looking in my eyes. I was pushed back a little as Kangaskhan pressed her lips against mine. I reluctantly kissed back as our tongues wrestled. I pushed her off and asked, "What was that for?"

Kangaskhan blushed and she started to cry, "Kanga, Kangask."

I stood up, wiped a tear away, and kissed her again. She stopped crying as I pulled her close. I broke the kiss and asked, "What is that smell?"

Kangaskhan blushed again, "Kangask."

I repeated what I just heard her say, "You're in heat?"

Kangaskhan kissed me again and nearly made me fall. She was so strong, and if she wanted to take me, I would not put much of a resistance against her. I slowly pushed until her back was at the bed. I pushed her onto her back on the bed and started to lick on her breasts. She let out a small moan as I cupped her other breast in my hand. I started to lick down her body. I licked around between her legs until she let out a sharp moan as I found her treasure. She moaned as I licked the outer lips of her entrance. I used my thumbs to hold her lips open as I started to lick her juices. They tasted sweet as I begged for more. Kangaskhan was breathing heavily as I could tell she was near. I went deeper in her clit as I found her G-spot. Pleasure shot through her body as she began to thrust her hips gently against my face. Her womb exploded her juices over my face as she came. I eagerly ate as much as I could. I pulled back panting catching my breath. I stood up and looked over my female pokemon. My member was at its full length. Kangaskhan looked at me and ran a claw through her entrance. I got the picture and I asked, "Are you ready?"

She gasped, "Kanga."

I positioned my member at her entrance. Her clit consumed my length until about half way. A wall stopped me. I pushed through. It broke and Kangaskhan roared. I thrusted my hips back and forth and she started to moan loudly. She yelled, "Kangaskhan."

I started to thrust faster feeling the tightness around my shaft. My member began to tingle with a feeling. It was so intense but I kept it in. I was breathing hard and Kangaskhan roared out as she arced her back and she came. Her juices running down her tail and my legs. I started to thrust even faster aided by the extra lubricant. I gasped, as I could not hold it anymore. I shot load after load filling her womb. I kept thrusting; her womb milked every last seed. I slowly pulled out and we lay down next to each other. I looked into her eyes and she used her claw to pull me into a kiss. We finally pulled away for air and I panted, "I love you Kangaskhan."

Kangaskhan had bliss painted on her face and she replied by licking my cheek. She fell asleep and I looked at her face and thought, (I always had feelings for her but I did not think she liked me.)

Then something dad told me at the beginning of my journey ran through my head, (Was this what he meant when he said, you have a special relationship with Kangaskhan.")

I sighed as I drifted off into my thoughts.

Flashback: Snowpoint city after the seventh badge

I looked at Kangaskhan and sighed while looking at the map. We had a long way before we made it to the last badge. Kangaskhan has been acting weird lately. She smells strong but I did not say anything. She disappears into the night and I let her be. However, on Acuity Lakefront I decided to follow her when we camp out that night. I pulled out my sleeping bag and we ate dinner that I cooked on the fire. I lay down in my sleeping bag and pretended to be asleep. I heard her stand up and the grass made sound every time she took a step. After about a minute, I stood up and followed her. She went pretty far and I hid behind a bush when she stopped. She sat down and she looked around. I guess she was checking to see if she was alone. I watched as Kangaskhan ran her claw between her legs. I was in shock when she started to moan and her claw went deep in her clit. I instantly began to become aroused. My member pressed against my pants. I pulled down my pants as I started to stroke myself quietly. She was moaning. She was sitting facing the bush I was hiding in and I had a perfect view. Her juices on her claws were driving me crazy. I was coming near to my climax. Her scent ran under my nose, which sent me over the edge. I grunted and froze as I shot my load onto the ground. I tried to keep my pants quite. I looked up and Kangaskhan roared loudly as she came. She licked the juices off her claws. I pulled up my pants and ran back to my sleeping bag. I pretended to be asleep as she returned. She fell asleep and I sat up and looked over her body. Beginning to become aroused again. I sighed as I lay back down and thought, (I could never be with a pokemon she might think I am a perv if I tell her my feelings.)

I slowly closed my eyes as I fell asleep.

Current day: Sunyshore city, Morning

I awoke the next day and I was still in Kangaskhan's arms. I kissed her, which she returned. We broke the kiss as Kangaskhan opened her eyes and mumbled, "Kang"

I sat up and rubbed my eyes. I got dressed and Kangaskhan watched. I left the room with her and we headed to the gym. I grinned as I looked over the gym. I opened the door and looked around. It had a yellow and green floor and windows on the gym walls. Volkner was putting up a picture and I walked up and said, "I want to battle for a badge."

He turned around and asked, "Does this picture look straight?"

I looked at it and nodded. Volkner ran to his spot and yelled, "Ok I'm ready."

I got excited as I ran to my spot in the gym. A man walked to the sidelines and yelled, "I will be referee."

I threw a pokeball and yelled, "I choose you Kricketune."

Kricketune formed two or three yards in front of me. Volkner then yelled, "I choose you, Raichu."

Volkner sent out his first command, "Raichu use Thunder bolt."

Raichu charged its cheeks and yelled as it sent lightning, "CHhuuuuu"

I yelled, "Kricketune dodge and use perish song."

Kricketune quickly dodged and started to sing. Raichu fell to one knee. Raichu stood up and Volkner yelled, "Thunderbolt one more time."

Raichu charged again and Kricketune was caught off guard. Kricketune fell to the ground and stumbled to get back up. I then yelled, "Keep it up a little longer, Use Bide."

Volkner knew this move and was cautious. It was either wait for parish song or attack. Volkner then yelled, "Nice strategy."

I smiled as Volkner yelled, "Rollout."

Raichu formed into a ball and shot into the air at Kricketune. A loud dinging sound struck our ears as both Kricketune and Raichu fainted. Volkner chose his next pokemon first, "I choose you, Ambipom"

I threw my pokeball and yelled, "I choose you, Glaceon."

I quickly attacked first by yelling, "Glaceon use blizzard."

The gym filled with snow as a fierce storm ravaged the enemy pokemon's energy. Volkner yelled after the blizzard stopped, "Ambipom use swift."

Ambipom jumped out of the snow a foot away from Glaceon and shot stars at him. The stars left cuts; blood ran out of the wounds slowly. The snow under him was turning red. I yelled, "Glaceon return."

I tried to return him but he jumped away. I sighed, "Have it your way, Use Ice shard."

Glaceon shot ice from her mouth and shot Ambipom in the shoulder. Blood melted away the ice in his wound. Glaceon then fainted from the loss of blood. The referee yelled, "Glaceon is unable to battle."

I returned him and yelled, "I choose you, Seviper."

Seviper slithered through the snow. Volkner yelled, "Ambipom use Last resort."

Ambipom hit Seviper with a blow and I yelled, "Use bite."

Seviper returned with a bite to the stomach and Ambipom fainted. The referee exclaimed, "Ambipom is unable to battle."

Volkner returned Ambipom and yelled, "I choose you, Octillery."

Volkner quickly yelled, "Use Ice beam."

I yelled to Seviper, "Dodge and use Crunch."

Seviper rushed at Octillery as its beam subsided and missed. Octillery tried to dodge which Seviper bite its tentacle. The Octillery screamed as Seviper tore the limb from its body. Both Volkner and I were shocked. Octillery fainted and the referee yelled, "Octillery is unable to battle."

Volkner looked a little angry and he yelled, "You will pay for that. I choose you, Luxray."

Luxray growled at Seviper. Volkner yelled, "Use agility then Thunder fang."

I tried to yell fast enough, "Dodge."

Seviper tried to move but Electricity pulsed through Seviper's body as Luxray bit into its body. I returned Seviper when the referee yelled, "Seviper is unable to battle."

I threw another pokeball and yelled, "I choose you Zangoose."

Zangoose stood in the melted snow and I Volkner yelled, "Luxray use Spark then thunder fang."

Static ran out of Luxray's body and paralyzed Zangoose. Extra electricity was sent through Zangoose as Luxray bit deep into Zangoose's shoulder and electrocuted him. Zangoose fell to one knee as Luxray backed off. I then thought, (If I am Gonne win this soon I need to take it up a notch)

I then yelled, "Zangoose use quick attack then use false swipe."

Volkner just as quickly yelled, "hold your position and wait for my signal."

Zangoose quickly charged at Luxray and Zangoose was a yard from Luxray when Volkner yelled, "Now, use Thunder fang once more."

Luxray dodges the attack and bite Zangoose again. Zangoose's fur was mated with blood. Zangoose was left helpless on the ground. The referee yelled, "Zangoose return."

I then turned to Kangaskhan, "Lets do this."

Kangaskhan entered the arena and I yelled, "Use outrage."

Kangaskhan rushed at Luxray and Volkner yelled, "Dodge."

Luxray jumped and dodged the attack but just as swiftly Kangaskhan jumped up and slammed Luxray to the ground with a punch. Kangaskhan was pummeling Luxray into the ground. Kangaskhan finally stopped and we watched. Luxray pushed itself to its feet and Volkner yelled, "Use Crunch."

Luxray had too much. It fell to the ground and Volkner rushed to its side as the referee yelled, "Luxray is unable to battle, Kangaskhan is the winner."

I ran to Kangaskhan and kissed her. She eagerly kissed back. We would have done it right their if Volkner had not walked up to me and handed me something, "Here you deserve this badge."

I took the badge and I smiled as I showed Kangaskhan my eight badges, NO, Our eight badges. We smiled and I rushed to the pokemon center. Volkner soon followed in fear of Octillery's tentacle. We handed Nurse Joy our pokemon and we waited in the lobby. This time Kangaskhan went with Joy. I turned to Volkner sitting next to me and said, "I didn't mean for your pokemon to get that badly hurt."

Volkner sighed as he said, "Well I guess I should have been better then Octillery would have been ok."

I frowned, "Hey, It's not your fault. It happens."

Volkner just sighed again and a boy walked in the center. It was Joi. I stood up and said, "Hey Joi, How ya doin?"

Joi smiled as he said, "I am here to fight the last gym." 

I smiled as I showed him all my badges. Joi just looked as he smiled, "I guess I have some catching up to do."

Joi looked behind me and asked, "Is that Volkner?"

I nodded yes and Joi walked up to him. He then asked, "Can I have a battle for a badge?"

Volkner looked up, "No, my pokemon need healing right now."

Joi sat down and he said, "I can wait."

I looked at them and over to the video phones. I decided to call my dad. I sat down and dialed his phone. On the screen a Starly opened, its mouth every time the phone gave a ring. My dad then answered, "Hello"

"Hey, Dad."

"Hey Sanako, How is the training coming?"

I smiled at him as I answered, "I have all my badges."

"Wow, I guess I will halve to come to the Elite 4 to watch you battle."

I smiled again, "I am going to relax a little in Sunyshore to rest."

My dad smiled as he said, "Well that is ok. Well I got to go."

I waved as I said, "Bye."


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: If you are under 18 or you are offended by pokemon/human relationships then do not read further. I do not own pokemon in any way. I wish though.

Author's notes:

Chapter 4: Shoulda Thought Ahead

He waved back as I hung up the phone. Kangaskhan walked out of the back and greeted me with Nurse Joy. I took back my pokemon and said, "Let's go to the bazaar."

Joi stood up, "Can I come?"

I smiled, "Sure."

We went to the market place and looked around at all the people and stands with pokemon items and merchandise. I stopped when Kangaskhan was looking at some candy. It was a large jar with nothing but different candies. M&M's, chocolate bars, Suckers, Cookies… Etc. I looked at Kangaskhan and asked, "Kangaskhan I will buy it for you as a reward if you want it?"

Kangaskhan hugged me and I said, "I will take that as a yes."

I handed the woman 500 pokedallors and Kangaskhan put the jar of candy in her pouch. She was sucking on one of the chocolate bars and I laughed at all the chocolate on her face. Kangaskhan licked her lips and I saw someone familiar so I yelled, "Hey, Kuri."

Kuri spotted me and ran up to me and said, "Hey"

I flashed my badges at her and she smiled, "are you doing to the Elite 4?"

I looked at my badges and said, "After some rest."

Kuri laughed, "I am doing the same thing."

Kuri then frowned and I had to ask, "What is wrong?"

Kuri sighed, "I fell in love and that is why I haven't been to the Elite 4 yet."

I stood their not knowing what to say. I then said, "If the man you love, really does care then he will wait while you go fight the Elite 4."

I flinched as I thought she was Gonne hit me but looked up when she said, "Maybe you are right."

I looked at her. Then Joi walked up to me and he asked, "Who is this?"

I smiled, "This is Kuri and Kuri this is Joi."

They shook hands and smiled. Kuri said, "Nice to meet you."

Joi looked at me and asked, "Is this your girlfriend?"

Kangaskhan growled and hit Joi up side the head. I laughed and Kuri curiously asked, "Why is she jealous for?"

I stopped laughing and answered, "Well um I."

Kuri gave me a look like I will die if I do not tell her and I stuttered, "Me and Kangaskhan are boyfriend and girlfriend."

Kuri smiled, "Well I think I have seen it all now."

Joi looked at me and he seemed confused, "So you also have a relationship with a pokemon?"

I looked at him shocked and asked, "Yea, Do you have one?"

He blushed as he replied, "Yea."

I smiled as I kept myself from getting too excited, "What pokemon is she?"

He blushed redder when he answered, "Well…. She is a he and he is a Hypno."

The picture was in my mind of Joi on all fours naked with Hypno behind him having his way with his master. I laughed as I snapped back to reality. Joi blushed harder and I quickly said, "I am so sorry."

Joi sighed, "It is ok."

Kuri seemed to be quite. I then asked, "What is wrong Kuri?"

Kuri didn't answer. I shook her a little and she snapped back to reality, "What is it?"

I looked at her and asked, "What were you thinking about?"

She blushed, as she replied, "Nothing."

I had a dim idea what she was thinking but I didn't push it. We all left and Kuri must have gone to her boyfriend and Joi, Kangaskhan, and I all went to the pokemon center to rest. When we got there I asked, "Joi are you going tomorrow for your badge?"

Joi nodded and said, "Yea and I think I will travel with you if you don't mind."

I grinned and said, "Sure but I am staying in Sunyshore for awhile to take a break."

Joi nodded in agreement and we went inside. We walked into the center and took an empty room. The room had two bunk beds and a drawer, as many of the pokemon have for trainers. My back ached as I lay down on a bottom bunk. Joi took a top bunk and Kangaskhan curled up next to me. She was pretty small for a Kangaskhan so it was like curling up to a human. Except for her mouth and skin. She licked my cheek and I sighed as I began to become aroused. Knowing I couldn't do anything with Joi in the room. I stood up and Kangaskhan asked, "Kanga?"

I looked back and whispered, "I am going to take a shower."

Kangaskhan stood up and followed. I stepped into the male public shower and it was empty. Kangaskhan followed me in. I began to undress and Kangaskhan ran a claw in her clit as she watched. I pulled off my last piece of clothing and my member stood erect at full length. Kangaskhan walked up to me and bent down on her knees. She grabbed my member and squeezed gently. I thrusted a little with the jolt of pleasure. She began to lick the head and she backed me into the wall as she deep throated me. She didn't waste anytime and I felt her tongue go over my entire length, each time she bobbed her head. I member was going crazy with pleasure as I placed a hand on Kangaskhan's head. I tried to hold it but couldn't. I thrusted and started to cum. She pulled back in surprise and most of my seed fell on her face and chest. I looked over my cummy Kanga. I panted, "Kanga."

I turned on the water to the shower and it ran over us. It was warm enough and Kangaskhan stood on all fours with her tail facing me. She moves her hips side to side to arouse me. I teased her by running a finger up her clit. I barely touched her entrance as I pleasured her. This drove her mad. She tried to push into my hand but I kept moving back. I finally shoved two fingers into her entrance. She let out a loud moan as I moved in and out. I moved a third finger in and her juices covered my hand. Her muscles in her clit were massaging my hand. I sat up on my knees and place my shaft at her entrance. She pushed back again, taking me into her. She thrusted back and forth in rhythm of my thrusts. She was breathing hard and she roared as her orgasm came. Her juices sped up my thrusts. I was nearing my orgasm and was panting. I heard the door open but I ignored it. I slammed hard into Kangaskhan releasing my seed. I kept cumming as I relaxed. Then I heard a voice, "Sanako."

I looked around and it was Joi. I laughed as I said, "Told ya we were together."

Joi sighed and he left. I washed Kangaskhan off with soap. Running my hands over her body. She seemed to like the treatment. After we were dried off and I was dressed, we went to bed.

A week later.

Joi has received his badge and we have rested for awhile. We are outside the pokemon center eating. I looked at Joi and to Kangaskhan and I thought, (It cant get much better than this.)

We were eating apples and Kangaskhan ate like fifteen. I stood up and asked, "When do you think we should head for the Elite 4?"

Kangaskhan stood up and fell back down on one knee. I rushed to her and asked, "What is wrong."

Nurse Joy rushed out and said, "Lets run some tests."

Nurse Joy took her to the back and Joi and I waited. Joi asked, "What could possibly be wrong?"

I shook my head. Nurse Joy stepped from the back with Kangaskhan and Nurse Joy said, "Congragulations."

I looked confused, "Why Congrats?"

She smiled, "Your Kangaskhan is pregnant."

I stood up and hugged Kangaskhan. She hugged me back and Nurse Joy then said, "You need to stay here in town so I can keep and eye on her, since she is smaller than a regular Kangaskhan."

I agreed and I followed Kangaskhan to the room we were staying in. I laid down next to her and said, "I guess we wont be leaving for awhile."

Joi then said, "If you don't mind I want to see the baby when it comes."

I laughed, "Sure."

About two months had passed and every day I kept an eye on Kangaskhan. She seemed healthy and playful. During sex though she gets a little dominating now. I don't mind though. We were playing in the lobby and Kangaskhan roared in pain and Joy yelled, "Its time."

We followed her into the back and watched from behind some glass. Which Nurse Joy forced us to. An hour passed, then two hours and I thought it might be a false labor. Then in front of my eyes Kangaskhan pushed the small baby out of her womb. I smiled as I entered the room and Nurse Joy said, "it's a boy."

She handed the baby to Kangaskhan and I rubbed the babies cheek with my finger. The baby grabbed my finger and we laughed. We were a little worried because of his size. He was small like her mother and Joy announced, "He might not grow to full size and that might cause him from getting a mate."

I smiled and said, "If he is anything like his father then he will."

Everyone laughed except Joy and she looked confused. She didn't say anything as she left. We spent a great deal of time in Sunyshore city, but never went to the Elite 4. We went home to Twinleaf town to dad. I explained how the baby is my son and he smiled as he said, "Told ya that you had a special relationship."


End file.
